Uninspired
by MissRoseLee
Summary: What happens when a writer is sucked into their own story? What could the consequences be? Can someone really write out their own fate? Or is it predetermined?
1. Chapter 1

" _ **This is the end Nelle…"**_

 _ **The white mouse chuckled her hazel eyes gleaming into the very face of danger. It was pouring rain. And the lightning began to strike the top of the tower. Nelle smiled, and fixed the brim of her brown fedora. Her long brown hair was held in a braid, the pieces slowly falling out. Two hulking guards held her fiercely at the edge of the falling bricks. It was a ten story tower. The figure's smile opened wider, their white teeth gleaming at Nelle's confidence "Any last sentiments?"**_

" _ **Not at all… I feel I've lived every single moment as full as I could.. how about you Professor Ratigan?"**_

 _ **The professor stood proud in his satin black suit. His thug held a large umbrella over his large figure, no rain falling on his dark suit. The suit was immaculate, from his pink and purple striped cravat, to his gleaming top hat. The professor just smiled "Just the lingering regret that I will no longer have someone to bring any annoyance into my life." The thunder and lightning cracked once more, making Nelle jump. Ratigan grinned "Afraid my dear?" he walked over to her, and raised a brow. He reached over into her brown vest, pulling out a small package. He grinned again "Now the jewel will belong to me… the rightful owner."**_

 _ **Nelle scoffed and struggled within their arms "That jewel belongs to me and my father and what he stood for!" she was jerked back, closer to the edge by his hulking guards. Her foot slipped, she looked behind her at the sudden drop facing her. Ratigan laughed again, his voice filling the air "Your father!? That embarrassing, good doing scavenger? The apple does not fall very far from the tree!" he shook his head "I'd feel very embarrassed if I were you, if your father was not such a coward and decided to join my… company… his daughter wouldn't be paying the price for his errors now would she?" he pouted. His thugs laughed at his remark. Nelle scowled at him "My father, was an amazing man."**_

" _ **A coward." He shook his head, denying her statement. He waved his hand "Goodbye, Miss Nelle."**_

 _ **The thugs threw her over the side, Nelle screamed "NOOO". She then suddenly grabbed-**_

She stared at the screen. Uninspired.

"Come on…" she moaned "Please…" she blew through her lips "Maybe she could grab something?"

The bar continued to blink. She gazed at the word document... hoping for inspiration to flood through her veins. She took a sip from her water bottle, feeling the cold water spurt from it's container, gently touching her face. She rubbed her temples, frustrated with herself.

"Maybe.." she typed something on the keyboard of the bright blue laptop, then pressed the delete button. It was ten at night, and the marble counter made her cold as she glazed her hands on it. She huffed again. She then wandered to her counter, where it was strewn with papers and a mirror right above the table. She stared at herself, she was a girl of twenty years.. brown wavy hair cut in a pixie. She hated her hair by the way she brushed her hair back. The pixie had grown, not very flattering on her hair. She rubbed her stomach, staring at her thick but curvy body. The girl rubbed her tired hazel eyes, yearning to sleep. She huffed and walked back to the computer, this time opening her email. There was an email with the subject "Congratulations" on the subject line. She read along:

 _Congratulations (Raven)!_

 _We know your excited to take the upcoming step in your college life. Commencement is coming sooner than you thought! We are constantly amazed at the hard work and dedication every student gives to their own department. Remember to reserve your (5) tickets for family. Parking permits and name cards are available on your student portal, and also in the Winslow Library level 4 room 440._

 _Thank you, student, for your hard work._

She took a deep sigh to herself. She was never one to be excited about a big event… even if it was graduation. Rae grabbed her phone and blinked, unaware of the screen's brightness. No texts, no calls… only voicemails. She pressed one and immediately regretted it, the feminine voice rang through the air:

"Helloo? Raven it's mom. I know your there… please pick up your phone. You haven't spoken to me all day. I need you to go to financial aid and ask them about your benefits for next year. I'm not letting you go through graduation. We had made a deal. You get through the art BFA..general ed. or whatever it's called and you get your teaching credential… I'm only pushing you because I want you to be successful. Don't settle Rae… who knows? You might like it even more than… well…. You know? The art stuff you do or..Whatever you do.. Please remember go. I love you."

Rae rolled her eyes and pressed the delete button on the screen. The next message rang through, clear and shrill:

"Hey chubbs.. you still alive? I'd like to talk to my sister someday soon. You have been MIA for god knows how long. I wish you would answer your damn phone.. it pisses me off. Anyway, I've been talking to this guy.. he's really cute.. he has a brother too! He's single I think? Maybe we can go out sometime and I can get you out of the house you old lady. Are you still writing those weird stories on the internet? Yeah, don't think I don't know… I may be older and cuter.." she laughed "But I'm not dumb.. Yeah but why write them? You never get any money from it so what's the point?" there was a pause "Sorry, just…. I want you to do what you want to do.. but get out of the house for once.. get a haircut you nerd.. you look like a retired rock star with that mullet." Rae chuckled "Whatever… I love you."

Rae shook her head and deleted the message. Looking around her apartment, she walked over to her bed, pulling out a small box. It was tattered at the edges, it was an old shoebox with the logo peeling off. Rae opened the lid, seeing all kind of small mementos and toys from her childhood. She pulled out an old Barbie, with her blonde hair frayed and frizzy. Smiling, Rae placed it back in the sitting position. She pulled out a small picture, of her and her sister, holding each other lovingly. She then pulled out a VHS tape, _The Great Mouse Detective_ written in bright yellow gold font. She laughed, out of all the VHS tapes she could have kept through college, this was the one. Rae giggled again, thinking of her sitting in the living room and rewinding the tape repeatedly. She remembered hiding when Fidget would attack the toystore, and how she always felt the butterflies in her stomach when Basil battled on the clocktower with Ratigan.

Rae groaned, wondering where her love for this film made her want to write about it. It wasn't like the rest of the films she watched as a kid.. it had adventure and smart characters. These people with traits she would want to take after so bad. Rae was shy.. reserved and lacking in confidence. That's why she wrote who she wanted to be. Characters like Nelle, who in her eyes is who she wants to be. She frowned "If I like you so much… why is writing you so hard?" she threw the tape back into the box, and slid it to the back of her bed. Rae rolled her neck, feeling the popping sensation. She walked back to her computer and saved her document "I'll get to it tomorrow." She shut the computer and flipped the light on the wall. She wandered upstairs and headed to bed… the computer however, fizzed, and an electric shock waved over the computer.

Review and Follow is appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Rae parked her car in the early hours of the morning into the parking structure of the school. For May, it was a cloudy and cold day. She wore a thick grey cloak with a red trim that she loved and only wore during the cold season.. but it seemed fitting today. She checked her phone before she got out of the car.. what a surprise.. she thought. No messages. She rolled her eyes and headed out of her car. She looked around, for the early morning, it did seem eerie having her car as the only one in the structure. Feeling the cold air around her bare neck, she flipped up her hood and began her walk out. The fog buried the entire school, and no sliver of sunlight entered the dense clouds. Rae continued to walk and headed into the coffee shop connected to the library. Luckily, other students occupied the space which made her feel much more comforted. She yawned and walked to the counter, "Can I get a peach tranquility tea with steamed lemonade?" She paid for her tea and waited at the end of the counter.

She gazed out of the window, starting to see the fog lift on the campus. Rae took a breath to herself " _Finally…"_ she thought " _That was weird.."._ Rae looked around the shop, noticing some tired looking students sitting in the shop, addicted to their computers.

"Tea for Rae?" the barista announced, placing the tea on the counter. Rae snapped out of her gaze and grabbed the warm tea, switching it between her hands. Rae was on her way out of the shop, immediately pushed harshly, making her trip on her own two feet. Her tea sprawled all over the floor, causing a flood of warm tea around her. The patrons and workers in the shop gasped. Rae looked up, seeing a dark figure in a black hoodie march past her. Rae shouted "Hey!"

The figure turned, it was a boy about her age. He had dark jet black hair, pulled out of his face. He had bright, but pale skin, and amber colored eyes. The boy stared at her, his amber eyes burning bright and fascinating her. Rae's own hazel eyes could not stray away from him, it was as if she was caught in a trance. His pale skin was only slightly shown, but she could have sworn he had a tattoo on his face, a scripture wrapping around his forehead and across his left cheek. It was cursive, written around in black ink. She couldn't not make it out. He blinked his eyes, a small grin appearing on his face. He ran out of the coffee shop.

Rae shouted again "Hey!"

The barista helped her up, grabbing Rae by her arm "Miss are you alright?"

Rae whispered to herself "What a jerk.."

"Miss?" the barista said again.

"I'm fine."

"We can get you a new tea… free of charge?"

Rae embarrassingly looked around, noticing the stain on her white long sleeve shirt and jeans. She saw the wide eyed looks of the concerned patrons and whispered to the barista "I'd just like my money back please."

The barista nodded "I can refund you."

"Thank you."

Rae hurried out of the shop, taking her money and forcing it into her coat.

Soon she was in class, typing away on her own station computer. She looked over at the other students, working on their creative writing assignments. The professors voice echoed through the lab "Alright everybody. Just a quick announcement.. the dean of the arts department chooses five students from each sub-department.. for this years commencement, the dean has chosen…" he checked his clipboard "Rae."

Rae gasped "What?"

"Your grades are superb, your GPA has been consistent... If that isn't enough qualification I don't know what is.. We'll set up a time to write your speech. Class is over, see you next week." The crowd of students bundled up their things and began to walk out. Rae pushed her way to the head of the class "Professor Grady, I don't think I can do this."

"What do you mean?" the teacher began to pull his things into his satchel.

"I mean… I don't know… I am not much of a speech writer.. or a speaker."

"According to your writing you are.. I've read many of your works and I sent your latest article to the dean.. he thought you were the best and only candidate."

"But I don't think I'm the best.." She stopped "Candidate I mean…" she shook her head "I haven't done or experienced anything remarkable since my time here." She laughed "I'm not really the one you look to for 'school spirit'." The professor looked down at her "Rae, I know you can do it. Just keep it personal.. in all of your writing, it has been written in someone else's point of view. You've written some wonderful people who actually have a voice. Even your um… what was it you sent the link to me from?"

"The fanfiction?"

"Yeah." He said, plainly. Rae chuckled "It kind of gets a bad reputation… you know?"

"I don't care if it does.. how's the writing going?"

Rae leaned on the desk "I'm at a loss.. I've written two entire 'books' about it and now I'm finally stuck.. it's like I don't even want to write anymore.. Like the characters are bored with me and I'm bored with them.. I hate to say it but I think I lost my passion."

"The only way out of this rut is to write something passionate and meaningful. Maybe go out and experience a little more, then when you come back to it the story will just flood out of you."

Rae stifled a laugh "I don't know.. I never get out of the house.. with the work I do here.. and studying and writing?" The professor shook his head "Then make time for yourself. Easier said than done." He took off his glasses and wiped them on his coat "Those characters you've written.. they have a voice. That character Nelle you've written.. another voice. But I want to hear yours.. please at least try." The professor looked down at her "I would like you to email me tonight, if you don't want to.. then I guess I can give the job to someone else."

Rae bit her lip nervously "Okay."

Finally being home, Rae sighed with relief beating the rain. It was later in the day, and sprinkles started to fall from the sky. She opened the door to her apartment "Hey everyone! I'm home!" she dripped with sarcasm. She plopped her car keys down on the small counter closest to the door. Rae plopped her bag down, seeing all the contents sprawl across the floor. She moaned "Great."

Bending down, she shoved her books back into her bag, lifting up the case for her laptop, a small package slipped out of her grasp and plopped on the floor. Raising a brow, she took the package. It was a small brown paper package, wrapped with twine. "What the.." She slipped open the twine and forced the package open.

It was wrapped in even more paper, which made her sigh in frustration. She pulled out a small velvet bag and pulled out a long golden chain, at the end was a gold heart. It was rounded and had heart and flower etchings on the front, in the back was smooth and round. However, in the middle, there was a part. She was mesmerized and immediately looked back at the packaging "This isn't mine.." she placed the heart down, and took her phone, dialing a number. The phone rang and a voice answered "Anne Maron's office, Anne speaking, how can I help you today?"

"Mom?"

"Rae? Hey! Finally I hear from you!-"

"Good to hear from you mom, listen-"

Anne interrupted "Did you go to the financial aid office today?"

Rae slapped her head "Crap. No I didn't. I'm sorry."

Anne sighed "Mm hmm.. I gave you one task to do and you didn't do it, do you care at all for your future?" Anne continued, Rae rolling her eyes "Raven you needed to go today-"

Rae spoke up "Mom, I'm sorry-"

"It's just meaningless words now.. I can't keep reminding you. Your future is not secure with this art thing, You have to support yourself, I can't keep spoon feeding you the answer to everything. When are you going to grow up?" Anne said, not thinking about her words. Rae shook her head "I forgot.." there was a long pause "Mom, did you send me a package today?"

"What?" Anne said "No."

"Okay. Bye mom."

"Bye Rae. Love you."

"Love you too." But Anne hung up. She gave up the search. She decided to gaze at the necklace, seeing the part in between the pendant, she pulled at it. Thinking she broke it, she gasped. The necklace forced itself free. The necklace snapped apart to reveal an actual flash drive embedded into the top half of the necklace. She gasped with delight "Where did this come from?! I wonder what's on it?"

The thunder outside began to clap loudly, shaking her out of her interest. Rae leaned on the wall, holding onto the necklace. Her computer buzzed awake and she excitedly grabbed the flash drive and forced it into the port on the right side of her laptop. She whispered "Here goes nothing." Suddenly, the computer buzzed off, fizzing and crackling. Rae groaned "Ugh! No! My computer!" she hit the side "Come on! Please! Don't die on me!"

She looked on the side of the computer, noticing the drive still forced in the side "Stupid me! I should have known! It has a virus."

She pulled at the drive, feeling a sudden electric shock in her hand. Rae retracted back "OW!" she held her hand.

The computer lit back on suddenly, a white screen covered her desktop. A black font began to scroll on it's own across the screen. Rae rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The font began to slowly type:

 _Let's begin Rae …. Chapter one.."_

Rae scoffed "What? Stupid virus." She clicked the space bar numerous times to no avail. Rae reached for the flash drive, this time the lightning enveloping her, shocking through her entire being. Her hand and body could not move from the grip her hand had on the flash drive. She cried "NO!" but the computer continued it's buzzing noise, and now starting to smoke. She closed her eyes as her body began to take shape, smoking and causing a storm in her small apartment. The thunder clapped, and the lightning stroke the computer again.

Suddenly, silence.

Not a sound….

Rae was gone… the flash drive disappeared from the computer.. the smoke cleared.

Where was Rae?


	3. Chapter 3

The phone beside Rae began to ring, a bright and loud tone of an alarm began to sound. Rae began to stir, feeling her head spin fast. Her hazel eyes slowly fluttering open. She cringed, feeling her head throb "Oy…. What…W-what did I drink last night?" she rose up, her eyes still shut. She rubbed her temples hard. Her hand glanced to her left, grazing for her phone. Her hand reached for the plastic case. Holding it in her hand, she turned off the alarm. Rae cracked her back, sighing in delight at the sound. "Jeez I feel like I slept on the floor." She rose up and immedietly hit her head with a clang "OW!" She plopped back on the floor "What the-" She looked around her, she was in a dark metal tunnel, with splotches of water scattered on the floor. She quickly rose up, Holding her head in pain and protection. She gasped "W-Where am I?"

She shouted down the tunnel "Hello?" she then shouted the other way "Helloo?!" her voice echoed in the tunnel "Is there anyone there?!"

Checking her phone, she saw no signal whatsoever. She desperately tried to make a phone call, dialing the first number that could be reached; 911. The ring filled her ear with a sense of hope and optimism, but to no avail, the phone disconnected. She muttered under her breath "Damnit." She looked around, not hearing a single sound, only the water dripping in the opposite direction. She began to breathe heavily, feeling her chest close in.

Her eyes darted into both directions "Oh no…" She picked a direction; the left and decided to start treading down the wet tunnel. Taking a huge whiff, she winced at the smell "Geez.." She covered her nose "Smells like crap." She wandered and wandered down through the darkness. Taking out her phone, she attempted another call: still nothing. Rae opened the flashlight on her phone, helping her see through whatever impending danger she will face. Rae glanced at the battery, watching it drain. She noticed it was at a pure 85%, hopefully she would make it out with power on her phone to call someone, anyone.

Suddenly, a light appeared in the tunnel. It was a small light, like from a flashlight from a phone. She breathed a sigh of relief "Thank god." She began to quicken her pace "Hello? Is anyone there?! I woke up and ended up here! I don't know what's going on!" but the light didn't answer "Hello? Please answer me!" The light came closer and closer, and she could see the source of the light; a small lantern. She stopped for a moment "Hmm okay.. little old school but alright." She continued to walk "Do you have signal? I tried looking at my phone but—" she stopped in her tracks. Her breath came shorter.

"I-I… I can't believe this.."

"Believe it toots." A devilish smile of the bat Fidget appeared in the light of the lantern, he cackled along with three other thugs, full grown mice smiling evilly at her. She began to stumble, and eventually fell over with a thud. She had fainted, and all the mice looked around each other. One gruff looking one scratched his head "Looks like you scared 'er half to death! Look at 'er! She fainted!"

Fidget groaned "Now we have to carry her back." He began to lift her "She weighs a ton.. Help me out fellas." They began to lift her back, grudging along the pipe. They finally made it to a small opening, flipping open the metal gate. One thug shouted "Oy Boys! Bring her in here!"

The thug holding Rae's leg wiped his brow "Great… another million steps. How much does this broad weigh?"

"Apparently enough to get ye winded." One mouse said with a chuckle.

Tired but determined, they began to drag the girl up the small steps of a barrel. Resting her on the floor, they breathed heavily with relief.

A voice echoed through the barrel, strong and commanding "Any troubles with our special guest lads?"

"N-no sir!" one thug said, he wiped his brow "She's just a bit hefty that's all!"

The voice laughed, walking into the light, he was a tall and husky grey rat, with a long cape billowing behind him. He wore a fine black suit of silk, with a pink and purple cravat gracing his neck. His eyes were full of determination, and something mysterious in them, like a safe with no possible entry. His eyes… one feature you could see that stands out the most, his yellow and bright eyes. He walked around Rae, still passed out on the floor. The rat grinned "At least we know she's healthy.." the boys laughed with him, feeling afraid and threatened of their colleague "But I will hear no complaints when she awakes."

The grey rat blew a puff of smoke out of his long cigarette pole. Rae began to stir, groaning from her pulsing headache. The rat smiled "Oh she is stirring! Places everyone!" he clapped his hands and with giddy in his step, he stepped in front of the woman sleeping on the floor. Rae rose up and rubbed her eyes "I need an ibuprofen.." she muttered to herself. Looking around, she gasped "Oh BRILLIANT! Where am I now!" her head slowly turned, facing all the mice and the rat in the middle. She slowly rose from the floor, her eyes growing wide with a mixture of fear and excitement. She felt her heart beat a thousand beats per minute.

"I-I can't… this can't be… I- but you're—"

The rat gently walked up to her, taking her hand in his, he gently kissed it "Professor Ratigan at your devoted service my dear.." he released her hand, watching it flop to her side. She was about to stumble, until Ratigan appeared at her side and held her up gently "Now, now, enough womanly hysterics for one day!" he said with a laugh. Rae looked over at him, and finally faced him "This… is… unreal.. you can't be real, I'm dreaming… that's it." She tried convincing herself, not understanding her own circumstances.

"Oh no Raeven my dear, I am saddened to tell you this is no dream." He said, a smile gracing his face.

Rae gulped "How did you know my name?"

Ratigan snapped his fingers, a banner unfurled from the top of the barrel. It was a long yellow banner with pink lettering _Welcome Home, Rae!_ Written in cursive. The thugs began to cheer, along with Ratigan himself "Welcome home my dear!" Her hazel eyes darted from the banner to Ratigan "Welcome home?" she thought to herself " _I'm dreaming… I have to be dreaming. Please let me be dreaming."_

 **Review and follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Surprised aren't you? I knew you would love it!" Ratigan stared at the girl, who stood dirty and shocked and confused. Ratigan grinned "So? What do you think?"

Rae quirked a brow, Pausing multiple times "Um… I don't know what to say…"

He laughed "See boys? She is speechless! Ha!"

Rae shook her head "Yes, you could say I'm speechless, but… um… _Welcome Home?_ " She looked around beginning to observe her surroundings in the barrel. She grabbed Fidget, squeezing his cheeks "Huh, wow my dreams are getting more and more real." She dropped him to the floor, making fidget's eyes spin from the force that she dropped him. Ratigan nodded "Of course! This is your true home! The true place that you belong!"

She chuckled, a little snort exited her nose "Really? My _true home?_ Is this for real? That's what your going with?" she walked around, examining the fountain "Hmm.. is this real champagne?" she took a sip, holding her hands through the running liquid. Bringing it to her lips, she immediately spit it out "Yup. Champagne.." she said with a cough. Ratigan laughed "I can sense that you still believe this is a dream-"

"Yeah, I do…" she smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I can assure you this is not a figure of your imagination my dear, on the contrary, this is very real."

She turned around slowly, her brow raising in confusion "But I… this can't be.. I **have** to be dreaming.." she pinched herself "Wake up, Rae… wake up." She slapped her cheek "No… I can't wake up… I can't wake up?!" she looked around "Someone wake me up!"

"I got you toots!" Fidget stomped on her foot with his peg leg, enjoying every minute of it, feeling happy with his stomp.

Rae fell over, cringing, holding her left foot in pain "Ow!" She gasped "This is real, Oh my god… this is real." Meanwhile, Ratigan grabbed Fidget by the ear harshly, and whispered in his ear, causing the little bat to coil in his grasp "If you ruin this for me I will feed you to Felicia!" he threw the little bat outside of the barrel and returned to his gentle demeanor. He offered his hand to the woman on the floor "My dear, you have nothing to be afraid of! I will not harm you."

She began to offer her hand, and recoiled "How am I supposed to believe you? You're the bad guy.." she crossed her arms "I'm not stupid.."

"Of course you're not Rae.." he said with comfort in his voice "I assure you that I will not lay any harm to you…"

Rae scoffed "See, when you say it like that it makes me not want to trust you at all."

Ratigan thought for a moment, then quickly turned dramatically, his arm covering his eyes "You're right… I am despicable… forcing a young woman to trust the likes of me… I don't know where I went wrong." He began to sob "I apologize Rae, I guess I'll never have a friend or anyone who will ever trust me.. My endless crusades of evil have written my fate forever.. Now I don't have anyone.. ever.. to believe in me.. I wish someone could believe in me… but I'm sure you have other friends in your world.. that cheer you on and believe in everything that you set out to do.." he took a quick glance at Rae, who's eyes began to sadden, he snickered feeling his plan come to fruition.

"Well, you got me there.. I don't really have any friends."

He buried his eyes back into his cape, sobbing dramatically "Neither do I!" he said.

Rae fidgeted with her fingers, still sitting on the floor. She then brought her knees into her chest "Looks like I judged you too soon." She stifled a laugh "We're more alike than I thought."

Ratigan smiled evilly, his plan was working, Rae became the worm on the hook "Suppose we started anew." He wiped his 'tears' on a pink handkerchief in his chest pocket. He offered his hand once more "Can you trust me, please?" Rae looked up at the rat, hesitating for a moment, she then offered her hand and was quickly pulled up by his strength. He clasped his hands together "Perfect!" His demeanor had changed, he was happy and giddy. He then circled the girl, cringing "Oh dear… Tsk, tsk, tsk…"

"What is it?"

"You'll never stand out in these clothes.." he said, grimacing at her clothes and rugged appearance.

"Stand out? Don't you mean hide? I am a human after all.. won't that arise suspicions? I mean.." she could not find the words, still beyond belief of where she was "I don't know…"

"Oh pish posh! You deserve to stand out! Not like these dreary clothes" he said, he took an arm over her shoulder and led her down the steps of the barrel, they continued to walk down the dark halls "I can't believe I'm here.. I mean where is everyone? How was I even taken here? Where is Basil?-"

He immedietly stopped her "Ah here we are!" he opened the barrel to the left of his vast lair, and clapped his hands twice. The light illuminated at the top of the dark room. Rae gasped "Oh my god.."

The room was filled to the brim with dresses and gowns of all kinds. Different colors and textures, jewels and neutrals, pinks, yellows and purples. Rae began to walk in, slowly amazed "This is for me?" she walked in, touching the clothes tenderly, feeling the beading of one gown between her fingers "These are beautiful." She sighed, pulling a dress off the hangar "This can't be real."

Ratigan raised a brow "You haven't even seen the best part!" he kicked one part of the wall that opened to reveal a drawer full of jewels: necklaces, rings, bracelets, earrings.. every single piece of jewelry imaginable. Raes mouth flew open "What?"

"All of these just for you!"

"For me?!" she grabbed all kinds of dresses from their hangers and wandered to the jewelry spot "These are all for me! These are gorgeous!" Ratigan laughed "Oh no! You forgot these!" he slipped open the drawer above it, filled with sparkling tiaras. Rae gasped "WHAT?" she sped to the drawer, pulling out a sparkling purple jeweled tiara and about to place it on her head "This is beautiful-"

Ratigan snatched the tiara from her hands "You have exquisite taste my dear.. do you like it?"

Rae shook her head in disbelief "I can't believe what I'm seeing! It's wonderful… Wow… you're not as bad as you lead on are you?"

He chuckled, holding the crown in his hands, he sighed dramatically "You do like it here, don't you Raeven?"

She shrugged her shoulders "I never thought I'd ever be here… especially in your good graces.. but… yes.. I do like it.. all of this."

He admired the tiara in his hands "You could live like a queen my dear… no judgement… no worries… you can stay here with us.. we can laugh with you and enjoy your company. We can make you truly happy." He enticed her, almost hypnotizing her with the crown in his hands "Wouldn't you like that?"

"Yes I would.."

He grinned, his teeth glimmering like the crown "All you have to do is one thing for me… a test as you will.." he placed the crown back on the shelf and turned off the light "Come with me."

Back in the barrel, a small notebook was set up with a dark inkwell and feather. Rae stood, nervous as Ratigan faced the notebook. He grinned happily "You see this notebook? You like to write?"

"I love writing… it's my favorite thing to do." She said with a eager grin "What do I have to do?" she stepped forward. Ratigan grinned, his eyes beginning to narrow with a glint of something mysterious in them. Ratigan took her hand, and led her to the front of the notebook "Write.."

"Write?" she raised a brow "What do you mean?"

"Oh write, my dear write! To your hearts content!"

"But what do I write about?"

He pondered, bringing a finger to his chin "Hmm.. I suppose… anything will do.." his eyes began to light up "How about a crown! For me!" he smiled "Yes! A glittering crown to grace my brow."

Rae shrugged her shoulders, hesitant "Very well.." She took a slow grasp of the quill. Ratigan was squeezing his claws with anticipation. Rae dipped the feather into the quill, and watched the ink sink into the paper of the book. For a few minutes, he continued with the description of the crown, smiling, dipping her heart and soul into every word. She marked the end with a period, poking the paper with a dot. She proudly placed the feather back into the holder and wiped her hands clean. Rae looked up at Ratigan "Is that it?"

"Now read it."

She was taken aback "What?"

"I want you to read it.. aloud.." he said, his voice deepening.

Rae quirked a brow in suspicion "Why?"

"Just. Read. It." He said, his eyes not leaving her sight.

Rae nodded slowly and began to read, clearing her throat "Ratigan stood proudly in his lavish lair, decorated with the finest jewels and sculptures.." she took a breath and continued "Glancing over at his left was a tall white pillar.." suddenly, a humming noise emitted through the air, she felt a shaking coming from the book. Ratigan spoke through the humming "Keep reading!" he demanded. Rae went back to her words "The pillar shined and sparkled with fantastic light, almost arriving from nowhere.." The shaking continued more and more violently, a pillar like she had described emerged from the ground, her eyes widened.

Ratigan shouted "KEEP READING!"

She continued "And like magic a crown sat upon a satin purple pillow, gently placed. It was a magnificent crown, sparkling diamonds and a large purple jewel were set in the god like setting. The crown was a symbol of power and recognition… which Ratigan held in high reguard!" she slammed the book shut, seeing her creation before her. The pillar stood with the exact crown of her description. She was shaking still, her hands not reaching control. She could not stop staring at the pillar.

Ratigan jumped with glee "YES! This is what we've been waiting for!" he walked gently to the pillar, taking the crown in his palms. He rested it on his brow and smiled wildly "Oh this is wicked…" he strummed his fingers together "So delightfully wicked."

"What did I just do?" she muttered to herself in disbelief.

"Oh, you did exactly what was prophesied of you.." he prowled slowly to her "You have a gift my dear… look what simple thing you have done… and just think of what else you can make."

"I don't wanna." She said simply, her hands still shaking "Get someone else."

He chuckled darkly beginning to walk to her more "Oh I've tried that already.. and you're the only one that can do it.."

"What do you mean tried?" she backed away from him "Y-You mean there is more people?"

"Indeed.. but none like you." His eyes narrowed, like a tiger on his prey "Raeven I've been searching for the right person who can help me.. the right person who possess the power to bring words to life.. and you've done it." He adjusted his crown "And now, with you at my command.. I'm unstoppable."

"I don't want to." She said, continuing to back away. She was meek and helpless like a small child "I want to go now. Please." She reached the wall of the barrel with an 'oof' Ratigan laughed at her innocence "Oh you sweet, sweet girl… I assume you still have the necklace?"

Her eyes widened "I—What? How did you know?" she glanced at her neck, feeling something "But the flashdrive was in the computer." She gasped, pulling on the gold pendant and the chain. "How did I-"

Ratigan pulled out his hand "Give it to me."

"Gladly." She said, feeling terrified. She attempted to pull off the necklace, feeling no kink in the chain. She attempted to pull the chain over her head to no avail. Even pulling the chain apart seemed like a struggle, she was trapped within the necklace and it was not letting her go. "It's not letting go… there is no clasp!"

"Enough joking my dear, give me the necklace."

"I-I can't! It's not letting me go!"

Ratigan rolled his eyes "If you want something, you'll have to get it yourself." He touched the necklace, but was instantly sent a shockwave through his hand. He was pushed back by the force of the pendant, sending him a few feet away from her. Rae gasped and shielded her eyes from the brightness. He winced back, holding his hand in pain. Rae's eyes widened "I didn't do that-" she stared at the pendant, that was pulsing with light and fire "I swear it wasn't me."

"You'll pay for that." He growled, blowing leftover smoke from his hand. His hand coiled, and the satin glove was burned to reveal his long menacing claws. "I am done with being polite." He marched to her, grabbing her by the collar of her long coat "I want to know what you think I'm going to do with you… because I plan on doing something worse.."

She pleaded, feeling his long black claws force itself on her neck, tightening his grip. She slapped her hand on the claw that was forcing the air out of her "P-Please, I didn't ask for this! Please let me go! I'll do whatever you say-"

"Yes you will!" his yellow eyes narrowed "You'll do exactly what I tell you…" he then chuckled darkly "And I won't kill you." He continued to squeeze her neck, her hazel eyes starting to close. Suddenly, a small ball rolled in between them. It was a metal ball, with a small smoke emerging from it. Ratigan and Rae both looked down, and right at the moment the ball exploded. Ratigan jumped back, releasing her from his vice like grip. Rae coughed for air through the smoke of the bomb, suddenly feeling a gentle touch. She made contact with a face, covered with a grey and green face mask. The voice spoke "Come with me if you don't want to die." They offered their hand and Rae helplessly took it. The rescuer pulled her up, taking her hand and leading her out of the barrel, before running out, Rae quickly grabbed the book and quill in her hands. Ratigan noticed this, and growled at her "NO! Not the book!"

The voice pulled her arm "Hurry up!"

Rae mumbled "Who are you?"

"What?" they took off their mask to reveal a young dark mouse with a long billowing braid. Rae gasped "Nelle?!"

"NELLE!" Ratigan shouted, leaning in the doorway of the barrel "I should have known!" he coughed loudly, smoke emerging from the barrel as he struggled. Nelle bowed gently, tipping her fedora "The one and only!"

"GAH!" he yelled, taking out his bell "FELICIA!" he rang it three times, the bell ringing in the air. The ground began to quake. Both Nelle and Rae looked at eachother. Rae gasped, seeing the cat emerge from the shadows. The large blonde cat growled and purred. Ratigan rang for her "My precious! Kill Nelle and bring me back the girl!"

Nelle rolled her eyes "Brilliant." She quickly turned to Rae "Kid, how fast are you at running." Rae didn't know what to say, just simply shaking her head. Nelle was suddenly picked up off the ground, Felicia's claws grabbed onto her belt. Nelle shouted "Use the bow and arrow!" the bow and arrow fell off her shoulder onto the floor at Rae's feet. Rae shook her head and did not hesitate to hold the bow and arrow into position. She aimed and hit Felicia's nose with a thud. The arrow fell. Felicia stared at the girl and licked her lips, dropping Nelle to the ground. Her claw headed straight to Rae. Rae gulped and froze, Nelle rose off the ground and grabbed Raes arm, prompting her to run. They both began to move, out of the way of Felicia.

Rae looked over at Nelle, she shouted "On three, land on your butt and slide! One-"

The cat growled, loud and prowlike. Her paws thunked on the ground, causing it to shake. Rae screamed and Nelle shouted "THREE!" both girls began to slide on their butt, headed right to a gate opening to the sewer. Nelle laughed, seeing Rae panic at the sudden danger.

Felicia reached her claw through the opening. She mewed sadly, knowing she did not retrieve her snack.

Ratigan growled and summoned his goons "BOYS!" the boys appeared at the opening of the barrel in shock at the scene. After the smoke cleared, Ratigan continued to cough "I…. WANT….. HER… BACK!"

* * *

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

The two slid down the long and dark pipes, Rae screaming the entire way. Nelle grinned and screamed as well, but with more fun "Whoo Hooo!" she placed her hands in the air and slid. She looked ahead of the slide and started to rise on her feet. The opening to the outside was clear. Rae was ahead, she flew out of the opening of the sewer and crashed, luckily into a bag of sand outside. She was breathing heavy. Nelle jumped out of the opening and landed perfectly on her feet "And she sticks the landing! Ha HA!" she posed and cupped her hands "Go Nelle! Go Nelle!" she laughed and dusted off her mask, to reveal one of the lenses that were cracked "Damn. Cracked." She used her elbow to dust off the lense. She muttered "I guess I can get Fenton to fix it." She looked to her side, and saw Rae, with wide hazel eyes staring right at her. Nelle grinned awkwardly, her smile too wide "So.. how are you doing?"

Rae simply stayed quiet.

Nelle slowly walked towards her, she pulled a hand into her pocket, pulling out a piece of cheese. She waved it in front of Rae's eyes "Hey.. you um… want some cheese?" she said with a smile "I'll share it with you…" Rae continued to stare, Nelle nervously grinned. She placed the cheese back in her pocket "Maybe not."

Nelle nervously fidgeted and eventually sat across from her "My name is-"

Rae spoke, her voice withering "I know who you are."

"Huh! She speaks!" Nelle jumped up, her brown locks flowing behind her "Oh good." She dusted herself off "Well, we better get going before those goons get down here?"

Rae took a breath in "I'm going to scream."

Nelle was taken aback, she stifled a laugh "Pardon?"

"I am going to scream."

"Wait, Wait-" Nelle pleaded. Rae screamed loud and shrill, scaring the birds from the trees, and even alerting some mice in the market place. Nelle covered her ears from the sharp scream. She jumped to Rae, quickly closing her mouth with her paw. The screaming ceased for the moment, but Rae was far from over "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" she screeched.

Rae looked right into her eyes, feeling in a surreal moment. Staring right into her own creation. What she had written, what she had created, was taking control of her life. Rae could not breathe, she couldn't move, she felt frozen. Nelle smiled gently "Okay, now.. I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth.. and you're gonna be quiet right?" the girl nodded. Nelle slowly moved her hand away. Rae continued to stay silent, her lip quivering from the touch. Nelle handed her a piece of cheese, Rae's hand slivered out of her dark cloak, touching Nelle's own hand. Rae grasped her hand "Wow… You're real. You're really here."

"As are you!" Nelle said, she attempted to pull away from her grip. Rae pulled Nelle in closer "Do you know who I am?"

Nelle jerked her hand away "A girl with quite a grip…" she shook her hand from the pain. Rae took a breath "Why are you here?"

"Listen, if you haven't noticed, Rat boy and his thugs are hot on our tail. So as much as I'd like to do a full fledged interview.. we've got to go."

Rae kneeled on her knees, pleading with her hands "Please! You know I'm not crazy, right? I don't know where I am, I'm cold, I'm hungry and…. I'm scared.. Please answer me.." She scooted closer to her "Come on Nelle, you have to at least know who I am?"

"No…" she shook her head slowly "Doesn't ring a bell."

Rae pleaded "OH COME ON. I created you!"

Nelle stopped right where she was. She slowed her pace and held her arms up in defense, "Okay.."

"You have to believe me." Rae stood "I am your creator."

Nelle slowly smiled, walking towards her, careful not to shock her "You're very sweet, and I don't think you're crazy… in fact, you're the most important person in my life right now." She slowly approached her.

Rae grinned with her "Oh, Nelle, I knew you'd understand… you're important to me too.."

The mouse knelt down, and suddenly clicked a small pair of handcuffs on her hands. Rae gasped "What are you doing?!" Nelle continued to grin, pulling on a long iron chain "I'm just collecting my bounty… so come along."

"Wait.. WHAT?!" Rae screeched, feeling Nelle pull her up with a great force "I'm a bounty?!"

"Of course! All you humans are!" Nelle laughed "Now come on human, you're gonna make me rich!" she yanked the iron chain, pulling her along. Rae gasped "Wait! What do you mean 'all you humans'? Y-you mean there are others?"

Nelle rolled her eyes "If you're going to keep asking questions.. this is going to be one long walk."

* * *

"Boss!" one thug ran down the pipe, sliding down the wet and mucky floor. He breathed deeply, he coughed and breathed deeply again "Boss, the girl is gone."

Ratigan sat at his throne, Fidget carefully fanning him. Another thug stood on a small stool, rubbing a cold press on his head. Ratigan rolled his eyes "You ran all that way to let me know she's gone?"

The thug nodded. Ratigan pulled out his bell and in result, the mouse ran away. Ratigan sighed, feeling the coolness of the cold rag on his forehead. He rubbed his tired eyes "How could this have happened… All those weeks of planning and preparing.. losing that chubby little key to my plan.." he huffed "I was SO CLOSE!" he waved his hand, knocking the mouse off of his ladder. Ratigan clapped his hands, a small mouse appeared with a mirror, he held it up and looked at his face, striking a pose. "This is nothing to worry about Padraic.. if you were able to send her here… you can get her right back…" he said slicking back his hair. he growled "That Nelle.." he rubbed his neck "She's worse than her no good father and that pipsqueak pain in the neck Bas-"

"Sir! Sir! Sir!" Fidget hobbled to his boss, holding the long gold pole with a fan attached, he smiled gently "Please don't get yourself worked up… we will get her right back here." Ratigan turned around, grabbing fidget by the collar of his shirt "Oh I know you will, because if you don't…" he laughed, his voice reaching a lower register. "I'll make sure your existence is completely smeared of the face of this universe."

Fidget retracted in his shirt, his head pulled in like a small turtle. He stuttered "S-Sure boss.. I'll find her and get 'er back.." he muttered under his breath "Gonna need a big bag." He chuckled to himself. Ratigan dropped him to the ground with a thud "Don't think I'm letting you deal with this alone. I'm sending the only person I know who would get the job done and fast." He looked to Fidget, looking down at the little bat "When you get the girl back… make sure you grab the book, everything will go completely wrong if we don't have that book." He looked to the pillar that Rae had created, he gently stroked the stone "That girl is the key to my success… without her, all of our planning would be for not." He thought for a moment "To think, I was some lowly rat with no future.. now it's here.. and all I need is the girl." He turned, watching his men stare at him "What are you all staring at? GO GET HER BACK!"

The boys began to scatter, gathering supplies and such. Ratigan reached behind and grabbed Fidget once more "Go get him…"

Fidget groaned "Oh do I have to boss?" he crossed his arms "He always makes me feel like an idiot."

"I wonder why.. now you and him get out of here and alert me the minute you find her!"

Fidget started to hobble away, stubborn like a child "I don't see why I just can't nab her myself.." Ratigan screeched "NOW FIDGET!"

"I'M GOING!" he yelled back, running to the back of the barrel, he hobbled up to what looked like an abandoned barrel, with a dark lingering feeling around the area. No light source available but one sliver of light from the entrance to the sewers. Fidget nervously knocked on the door of the barrel, suddenly feeling it open. The door creaked, and a voice echoed "What is it?"

"T-the b-boss wants us.." he stuttered. He was afraid of the voice… it was more than annoyance that had bugged the little bat "You and I need to get the g-girl back… she escaped."

The voice chuckled "Great.. well.. not that bringing her here was my only job." Fidget heard the deep voiced person rise from his seat and walk towards him "Well.. where is she?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight, there are more people like me, I mean with the same thing I have? Where are they? What do they look like? Where are they from?" Rae asked. They continued to walk through the vast amount of back streets of London, the backstreets of course to avoid attention. Rae gasped at how small she felt, surrounded by tall city spaces and trash and people.

Nelle rolled her eyes in annoyance "I don't know I was just asked to collect you-"

"Collect me?" Rae's eyes widened, the force of Nelle pulling her pushed her forward "Collect me like I'm some kind of treasure?" Nelle scoffed "You're a bounty..um…"

"You don't even know my name do you?" Rae asked, in disbelief. Nelle slowed her pace, as Rae answered "It's Raeven… did you know that?"

Nelle disregarded her notion and continued "The people who wanted me to get you.. they made you sound like some kind of… well… something grand. I was given word that Ratigan had nabbed something special." She looked behind her, stopping in her tracks. She rubbed her head "They never said it was _someone_." She continued to stare at her, then suddenly shaking her head out of her thoughts. Rae raised a brow "They?" she asked to no answer "And the cuffs are for?"

"In case you run away!" she shook her head "Geez you may be special but you're not that smart." Rae stopped, looking at Nelle jerk forward and fall. Rae laughed "You were saying?" Nelle rose off the floor, dusting herself off, she laughed bitterly "Touche."

Nelle took a hold of the chain and pulled her forward "Come on, we're almost there."

"Where?"

"The human sanctuary." Nelle said casually. Rae gasped "Human sanctuary?! L-Like it's a zoo?"

Nelle scoffed "Naïve and not so smart…" she said muttering under her breath. Both girls wandered down a long alleyway, until they made it to an abandoned building. The vines began to grow around a small opening. With small blooming flowers around the brick. A trail of water wandered down the trail, feeding the plants. Nelle stopped in front of the vines, and started to feel around for a small opening. Her eyes narrowed as she continued to feel through the many plants and vines entangling around her. She suddenly smiled and found a small rope, tugging at it rather roughly. The brick wall began to expand. Rae had to widen her eyes, taken by surprise at the way the wall opened. The small dark opening was finally ceasing its loud clanging, and the girls walked through. As soon as they walked through, the entrance closed. A voice echoed "Who goes there?"

"The eagle and it's dove." Nelle said to the darkness. They had waited a moment and the voice answered back "Fly."

They continued to walk, the lights of small lanterns beginning to light. After a few moments, they made it to another gate. This time a huge gate with gears; large and small, rusty and golden all combined into one combination. Rae saw Nelle place her hand on a small handprint engraved on a brick. The brick lit up and sunk into the brick, and started a chain reaction of bricks and gears moving. Both stood in shock as the gate slowly began to open to an almost blinding light. The two nervously walked through and Rae gasped "Wow…"

Inside was a literal glittering sanctuary, caravans and large decorated tents surrounded the entire small underground city. Lanterns filled with candles of all sizes and surrounded the city, providing vast amounts of light. And around the city were humans… her size, just like her of different races and sizes. The residents of the city watched as the new visitors entered. Pushing through the crowd was a tall statuesque rat, with silver grey fur and bright yellow eyes. She had beautiful features, with profound cheekbones and a prominent chin, and dark black hair down to her waist in beautiful curls that was held back by a magenta head wrap. The rat wore a white peasant blouse with a brown corset. Her dark turquoise skirts flowed behind her, showing her barefoot feet. She touched Rae's shoulder "Are you alright?"

Rae nodded softly. The rat smiled "You don't need to be afraid.. you're safe now." She moved her hand above the chains and they released like magic. Rae rubbed her hands, sore from the chains holding her. The rat touched her face gently, Rae's eyes just continued to stare, no answer leaving her lips "Did he hurt you?" she looked up at Nelle "Miss Nelle? Was she hurt?"

"No, but… Dalia.." Nelle stopped. She bit her lip nervously and avoided eye contact. Dalia, the rat's breath became shorter as Nelle's eyes finally looked into her own "She can do it." She said with a light whisper

The rat gasped, along with the other humans in the sanctuary. Dalia continued to stare at the girl, with an unknown reading. Rae spoke "Is something wrong?"

The humans began to murmur among each other, words began to scatter around, able for Rae to hear _the reader_ and _flash drive_ and _doom_ began to wave around the crowd, making her nerves fly. Dalia noticed this and looked to the crowd "Everyone… please do not panic!"

One mouse shouted through the crowd "How are we supposed to remain calm when this stranger is among us?" one human nodded "Yes! You don't know if she is working for that rat!"

Rae shouted, but her voice did not echo through the crowd "I-I'm not! I swear!"

A human with thick black glasses scoffed "She could be disguising herself! Our entire operation could falter because of her!" the crowd began to argue among themselves, some convinced she was a prophesy, some convinced she brought doom to the entire sanctuary.

"I'm not what you think I am, I am not dooming you all… I don't mean any harm! He wanted this!" she showed off her neck, the gold necklace shining in the light of the sanctuary, everyone gasped to complete silence, no knew what to do or what to say. Dalia gasped"You have the necklace.."Dalia quickly grabbed Rae's hands "You're protected.. my name is Dalia and this is the human sanctuary..." the other humans and mice continued to stare at her in shock. Dalia grabbed her hand and led her around.

Nelle shook her head "Thank you Nelle! You did a splendid job!" dripping with sarcasm, she scoffed and followed behind.

"This is where many humans stay for refuge from Ratigan and his forces.. many you see here.. were taken from their own world by Ratigan..." Many other humans continued to stare at her, in curiosity and fear.

Dalia continued to speak "Come, let us go to my tent, we have much to speak about." She touched her hand "And your freezing.. let's get you warm." They started towards their tent, Nelle following behind. Dalias tent was decorated with nice silks and fine pillows, a warm furnace was in the middle of the tent, that dimly lit the space. Candles adorned and dripped its hot wax, sealing the many papers that sat on the wood tables. Rae was led to a small stool, Dalia gently took off Rae's thick wool coat to reveal her red tank top and dark blue jeans, still soaked from the cold water. It was soaked in certain areas, making her shiver. Dalia then placed a warm thick blanket over her, warming her bare shoulders. Dalia gently smiled "We will get you in some new clothes."

"Thank you." Rae said.

Dalia sat across from her "Please, don't be afraid. I know this has all come so suddenly.. a new place and new people. But I assure you.. we're going to get everyone back where they belong."

"What exactly am I doing here?"

Dalia took a long sigh "A long time ago, there were a group of… well…. A society." She paused and collected her words "A society of individuals who treasured knowledge and learning… the art of reading and creation through words.. Does that make sense?"

Dalia saw her nod in approval and continue "This society, somehow… well… they had very special gifts. These gifts came with only certain individuals. It was the power of creation. These people treasured books you see.. and writing.. so whatever they could imagine… and read aloud-"

"Would come to life.." she answered.. She folded her hands in her lap and looked down at them. Like her hands were some kind of curse "Ratigan made me do it." She brought her hands to her face, starting to softly sob "I just want to go home."

Dalia touched her face softly "You have a gift. It is not a curse." Dalia said "Ratigan used your power for his advantage.." she heard her continue to sob "You will return home, just not right now." Dalia moved her hands "May I see your neck?"

The girl nodded and moved her neck up. Dalia examined the necklace. Rae stopped and looked her in the eyes "Please don't touch it… it will electrocute you. A-and it doesn't come off, so don't ask." Rae mentioned. Dalia laughed gently "I know… I've done my research." She examined the chain around her neck and rubbed her chin "It seems that the necklace has grown attached to you.."

"You mean it has a mind of it's own?"

Dalia smirked "Something like that. It grows attached to a next living reader." Rae nodded, still confused but nodding like she understood. Dalia laughed gently "I can see that you're still confused… why don't I get you somewhere to sleep tonight and some new clothes?"

Rae nodded. Dalia began to leave as Rae stopped her "Miss?"

"Dalia is just fine."

"Dalia, what are all these humans doing here?"

The rat stopped and turned slowly "They were saved from Ratigan.. he collected them to…" Dalia began to breathe a little lighter, tugging on the curtain of her tent. Nelle touched her shoulder gently and finished, being honest and blunt with the girl "He kidnapped all these people.. So he could find the one true _reader_. He took all these innocent people from their homes, their families only for his own personal gain. Some people were not so lucky-"

"Nelle-"

"They were killed-"

"Nelle!" Dalia stopped her, staring at Nelle with disbelief. Rae's eyes widened and Dalia noticed this, she sighed "We have all had a long day.. let us rest and we will speak in the morning."

Moments later, Rae was dressed in a long white and sleeved nightgown, soft and cottony on her skin. She had felt warm and secure. Dalia had set up a cot with fine satin pillows and a thick red blanket. Rae fell asleep fast, her eyes shutting quickly. Dalia pulled the blanket further up, to keep her guest warm. Dalia smiled gently, and stroked the girls head "You're going to save us all.." she said quietly.

Nelle leaned on a post inside the tent "I don't know what's worse, that you believe in all this or that I probably wasted one smoke bomb on another human."

Dalia stood and slowly walked to Nelle. "I believe… She has to be the one. To end all of this." The women both stood staring right at the sleeping Rae on the cot.

Nelle rolled her eyes "I don't get all of this… but I'd love to see how it unfolds… What if she isn't? The one?"

She sighed "I don't know.." feeling saddened by the words.

Rae opened one eye slowly… she had heard the whole thing.

* * *

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Rae's eyes fluttered open, her mind still racing with questions. She noticed she was still in the tent, hoping it was all just some confusing dream. She rose out of the cot she was sleeping in. Dalia emerged from the outside of the tent. She smiled kindly "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" she asked. Rae simply nodded "I thought I was just dreaming, but then I woke up and realized it's not a dream.."

Dalia laid a pack of clothes on the bed "Here… your clothes were ruined during your escape, we can give you these in the mean time.. I hope you find them comofortable.

"What am I to do in the meantime?" Rae asked, Dalia stopped in her steps "Well, we can keep you safe here.. and hope that the council can figure out how to get all of you home."

"So… I'm going to wait? Why don't we just defend ourselves?"

Dalia stifled a laugh "I'm afraid it's not that easy. I will have to speak with the council.."

"Aren't you in charge? You're supposed to be the decision maker.. if anyone should speak for the council, whoever they are.. they should be listening to you!" Rae stood "I've seen what my power can do. Maybe we can get Nelle and—" Dalia stopped her, striding and taking her hands in hers. "Raeven, we are not powerful enough to face a force like Ratigan. For the sake of my people and the humans… I will not be willing to put them into danger for a strange request. I'm sorry. But for now, stay put." She sat her down and began to leave. Rae stopped her "Just answer me this: how long have these people been here?"

Dalia stopped and took a breath to herself. She couldn't find it in her heart to answer. Leaving the tent in a hurry, Rae rolled her eyes "Great. Stuck here in the unknown." She decided to change into the clothes Dalia provided for her. Given her shape, she whispered a quick prayer that the clothes fit her larger hips and wider waist line.

Luckily they fit like a glove. A white blouse, with a collar to cover her neck. A black corset, which she successfully tied around her waist, and a long navy blue skirt with short ankle high boots. Turning slowly in the mirror, she enjoyed what she saw. A proper lady, with a flick of her wrist, she gently combed her short and soft brown hair that grew a little over her ears. Looking around, she grabbed a brown satchel, stuffing the enchanted book inside. Looking around her neck, the gold heart was not humming at all.

Rae crept behind the back curtain of the tent, looking around at anyone who would suspect she left. She began to turn a corner and stopped, seeing Dalia and Nelle speak with one another.

"Dalia, you know we can't keep doing this.."

The woman sighed "I know, many of them are asking me if they can go home."

"What have you been telling them?" she said, crossing her arms.

Dalia sighed again "I've been telling them were 'almost there' for three months.." she rubbed her head "This is not the leader I promised I'd be." Nelle gently patted her shoulder "Hey, enough with the water works. We will find a way to get them back." Dalia handed her a small sack of coins "Here.. Take this.. it's for last months rescues."

Nelle sighed, giving her back the bag "Keep it. I don't need the money." She sighed and began out "I'm gonna go visit Nestor, see if he has any way to fix my goggles."

"Nelle, be careful.. You're a target now."

"Pfft. I've been a target as long as I've been on this earth."

Rae gasped and snapped her fingers quickly "That's it." She snuck past Dalia, walking in the opposite direction. She followed Nelle into the dark tunnels of the human sanctuary. Nelle stopped at a stone wall, hitting a specific stone combination. The door slid open and Nelle walked through to the bright sunlight. Rae took note of this later, but only until the door started to slide closed. Rae began to run out the door, only to get her hips stuck between the stone.

Nelle turned "Oy! What are you doing here!?" she exclaimed "How did you get here?"

Rae laughed, with a soft-spoken smile "I'm just, ya know, getting some air!"

Nelle leaned on the wall next to her "Really? What are you? Mouse boomerang?"

"Very funny, can you please help me?" she asked. Nelle rolled her eyes "Fine. But you are going back inside to the sanctuary. I already saved your butt from Ratface, I don't need you anywhere need me. Holding me back." She pulled her out of the opening, only to have her plop to the ground with a thud.

Rae got up, dusting herself off "Thanks." She turned and noticed the opening sliding open. Nelle grabbed her by the arm "Alright girl, time to go back to where you belong-" Rae pushed her way forward "Before you send me back, I could be of some help!"

"Pfft. You caused me more trouble than your worth!" she shoved her inside. Rae dug her heels into the ground "Wait! You can't do this to me! I made you!"

She lifted her by the collar, using all her strength "Enough of this crazy talk! You didn't invent me! I was born-"

Rae finished "Y-You were born in Hartford, in a small, small town house with your mother Grace, your sisters Seline, Marguerite, and Annabelle, your brother Eron, and your father Hugh!" Nelle's eyes widened and narrowed in half a second, she dropped her "So what? Someone's done their homework, back into the sanctuary!"

Rae held onto her shoulders, pleading her insanity "I know that your father gave you your first gun holster for your twelfth birthday!"

Nelle scoffed "Okay…"

"Your full name is Nellina Ferdinanda Percious Blakney, but everyone calls you Nelle, or you'll beat them to a pulp!"

"Obsessive, much?" she pushed her back. Rae pleaded her case "I know that every night you give yourself a facial made of chamomile tea, honey, and oatmeal, and you treat yourself to dark chocolate that you hide under the pillow case of the left side of your bed!"

Nelle was about to slap her, but her eyes could not leave her, she was speechless "Big deal!" she said. Rae pushed herself forward "I know that every night before bed, you find the brightest star in the sky and wish your father goodnight!"

There was a pause. Nelle grabbed her roughly and pinned her against the wall. Throwing the air out of her, Nelle whispered darkly "No one. Repeat. No one. Mentions my father ever in my prescence."

Rae grabbed the hand around her collar, Nelle had a hard grip "I know, you guilt yourself every day since his disappearance, I know how special he was to you. It's my fault, I didn't realize how much pain I caused you. But if you let me come with you, I promise, I will find a way to get him back to you."

Nelle dropped her "What do you mean?"

Rae stood, confident in what she was saying. She pulled out the book from her satchel "If we can figure out how to use this, I can go home and re-write the wrong that I caused you."

Nelle raised a brow "No tricks? You promise?"

Rae nodded, serious as she's ever been. Nelle paused, and took her hand out "Fine. Dalia is gonna kill me." Nelle started walking ahead of her, leaving her to stand in the alley way.

"Where are we going?" Rae asked.

Nelle rolled her eyes "You humans and your questions.. We're going to see if we can get my goggles fixed, I know a guy."

Rae's eyes lit with excitement "We're gonna meet Nestor?!"


End file.
